Flash devices can experience drifts or other variations in a flash cell's nominal voltage caused by retention, write endurance, or other factors. In such cases, it is not possible to detect and correct for the corresponding change in the optimal read voltage with analog voltage regulators. As such, nominal voltage offsets and random variations can degrade flash storage system performance and lifespan.